1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to an optical system for viewing and detecting in two dimensions utilizing a one dimensional array of detectors.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Apparatus for viewing and determining the position of a remote object utilizing optical means is known in the art. For example, the Honeywell HVS-256 utilizes a lens located in front of a linear array of radiation responsive detectors. Objects coming within the field of view of the lens are "seen" by one or more of the detectors. Depending upon which of the detectors "sees" the object, the position of that object within the field of view can be determined along the direction of the linear array. Unfortunately, all that the linear array of the detectors can "see" is a line on the remote object parallel to the array. Thus, the position of the remote object along that direction is determinable by observing which detectors produce an output because of the remote object. The position of the object in other directions, for example perpendicular to the direction of the array, cannot be determined in the prior art since motion of the object in such direction does not necessarily change the output of the detectors. Determining the position of the object in both of the directions is often desirable and, although an additional row of detectors parallel to the desired direction may be employed, the provision of additional detectors is expensive, space consuming, unnecessarily complex and generally undesirable.